The present invention relates to a playpen structure.
There have been various playpens which permit the children a degree of movement in play but restrain them from moving out of a safe area. Some of them employ rigid structures. Rigid playpen structures are strong, however, they occupy large space when they are not in use, as they are not foldable. There are some playpens with foldable structures. A conventional foldable playpen structure has an x-shaped base which consists of an X-shaped joint/foot element and four bars. The joint/foot element has a foot which supports a floor and a joint to which the four bars are pivotally linked. Playpens with conventional foldable structures occupy small space when they are not in use; However, as only a foot is arranged at the middle of the base, the base might easily sink when children play on the floor. Therefore, there is a long unfulfilled need for a space-economic and strong playpen structure.